


Promenons-nous dans les bois

by Fille_du_soleil



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Happy Ending, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Wolf Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fille_du_soleil/pseuds/Fille_du_soleil
Summary: A retelling of two fairy tales. The Red Riding Hood/ The Beauty and The Beast.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Promenons-nous dans les bois**

_Let's walk into the woods while the wolf isn't there. If the wolf were there, it would eat us. But since it is not, it won't eat us. Wolf, are you there? What are you doing? Do you hear us?_

“No matter what happens, Kyungsoo, Never go in the woods “

The mother begged her oldest son. She knew her end was near, she could feel the coldness wrap itself viciously around her frail body. “No matter what happens, never follow the song” She begged once more as she closed her eyes for the last time. She exhaled and then she was gone. Kyungsoo was only a child and never understood the words, and as he grew older the memory faded, just like the image of his mother. He grew up to be a strong man on who many could count on. He was brave, fearless and wise yet he forgot the most important advice he ever received. One day as he reached his twenties, a beautiful song echoed through the woods waking him up.

_No matter what happens, Kyungsoo, never go in the woods_.

The words were lost in a long memory… The song sounded painfully sad and the voice… He never heard such melodic voice in his life. He went out forgetting all about the stories surrounding the dark woods. He forgot that he had to help in the harvest early in the morning, he forgot about his brother, about his father, about his friends… Only mattered that crystalline voice. He walked bare foot in the snow, braved many traps and kept following the song until he reached the deepest part of the woods.

“Hello Kyungsoo” The voice said as he reached a glade. The soft sound of water from a stream nearby broke the silence that settled in.

“Who are you?” He asked to the hooded figure standing under the moon rays. The melody echoed again, the strange figure started singing softly making him forget all about his questions.

“ _Kyungsoo!_ ”

Kyungsoo woke up sweating in his bed with a very worried Chanyeol looking at him. He groaned rubbing his eyes. He did not want to be woken up. The dream was too pleasant.

“You scared me! You were chanting a weird song” Chanyeol said relieved that his friend finally woke up. 

-

Later that night as Kyungsoo headed home from a long hard day of work, he heard a beautiful song echo through the woods, the same one as his dream.

 _No matter what happens, Kyungsoo, never go in the woods_.

The words reemerged in his memory yet he still headed towards the tall trees to meet his fate.

-

Jongin sang as he looked up at the moon. Its soft rays flooded the glade giving it an eerie atmosphere. The wind howled in the night akin to a giant’s angry roar. The brisk traveled through the high imposing trees. No animal could be heard. The forest was frighteningly silent.

The man removed his hood turning around to face the newcomer. He smiled revealing a row of perfect aligned white teeth. There was something uncanny about him.

“Kyungsoo” He said with a deep low voice staring at the other man. The snow creaked with each step Kyungsoo took closer. Jongin knew that the man was in a trance otherwise he wouldn’t be there in the middle of the night. The villagers never dared to enter Jongin’s realm. Coward little human, Jongin thought amused. It had be a while since he had a good chase and a pretty prey.

“Who are you?” Kyungsoo asked having a strange sense of déjà-vu. He had been there before, asked that already but his question always remained unanswered.

Jongin laughed softly walking towards Kyungsoo closing the remaining distance. He stood in front of him, taller, stronger and not one bit human. His eyes shined with an animalistic glow.

“Who I am is for you to figure to figure out” Jongin said taking off his long red cape. He wrapped it securely around Kyungsoo’s smaller frame. “Although, it is more important to know who you are to me” he added mysteriously.

Kyungsoo opened his eyes to protest but nothing came out. The surrounding started to spin and fade yet again. Was it a dream again? He reached towards the unknown man trying to find an anchor but the man disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Only remained the crimson cloth keeping him warm, too warm. Kyungsoo pulled the hood over his head and closed his eyes waiting to wake up again in his bed.

He did wake up in his bed, tucked safely under his comfy blankets. And at his feet was the long red cape that the unknown man gave him. Kyungsoo sat up bringing the cloth to his nose, breathing in its earthy scent. He was sure now. It was not a dream. It happened. He was in the woods with that mysterious handsome man. He had a proof.

-

It took him a week of reading and searching to finally come up with a ridiculous answer. That man was a wolf. Not just any wolf, the almighty wolf that every legend warned about. His fellow villagers never stepped in the woods because of him. He was a beast, once human he sold his soul to the forest god for power. Or was it because of grief? Kyungsoo did not care to remember now that all his friends saw in him a threat to their peace.

Kyungsoo had a mark inked on his neck. It was Chanyeol who noticed it first when they were working. After that the news spread like wildfire during a hot summer day. Everyone turned against him in his once home village.

“ _He is the wolf’s bride!_ ”

One shouted with horror holding Kyungsoo by his hair showing to everyone the cursed mark. Chanyeol recoiled looking at his best friend with horror.

“ _Look what I found!_ ” Another growled coming out from Kyungsoo’s humble abode holding up the red cape. The house was a mess, everything inside was broken, torn, and tarnished except for that crimson cape. The rampage was harsh and brutal. Kyungsoo was left in the village center surrounded by his once folks. Their gazes were laced with hate and fear.

“ _You went in the woods, didn’t you boy?!_ ”

An old woman asked with disdain and apprehension. Kyungsoo did not know what to do. His home was broken. His future burned swiftly and let place to nothingness. His eyes roamed on the angry mob trying to find that one familiar face, his solace. However, Chanyeol was nowhere to be seen.

Kyungsoo became a prisoner, a pariah, then, finally a sacrifice.

They did not hurt him physically. How could they hurt the wolf’s chosen mate? The villagers were too scared of that legendary beast. Kyungsoo was bathed, drenched in perfume, and dressed in the finest clothes he ever touched. They wrapped the long cape around his shoulders and sent him to his fate.

They all accompanied him to the edge of the forest. No one dared to take a step further. Rough hands pushed Kyungsoo into the woods. It was only when his frail form disappeared between the trees that the villagers left.

-

“Did you find out who I am?”

In front of Kyungsoo stood a massive grey wolf. He expected the beast to be the shade of the darkest night. He was wrong. But the claws, the fangs were razor sharp. He expected them to be.

“My certain death” Kyungsoo answered with a small voice. He met the icy blue eyes. They seemed amused rather than threatening.

“I am your mate” The wolf corrected with a surprising patience. “Your husband, in human words” he added letting the words sink in Kyungsoo’s mind. He meant no harm. He was there to fetch what was rightfully his.

“A husband?” Kyungsoo repeated with disbelief. “You expect me to marry a beast?” He added before he could stop himself. He did not mean to offend the creature but his question was genuine. That beast was not human.

“A beast, a monster, a legend, I went by far worse names than that. I do not mind them. But I do mind if my mate refers to me as such. I am to be your husband, Kyungsoo” The wolf took a step forward cornering Kyungsoo’s shaking form against a tree. Within the blink of an eye, the wolf let place to a man. The man one that Kyungsoo met in his many dreams. Jongin stood proud and tall in front of Kyungsoo, not minding his nudity.

“I am human” Jongin said with a voice less cold and deeper than his wolf form. “At least, I used to be. This is my human form” He said reaching to stroke Kyungsoo’s cheek. His hand sneaked towards his naked tracing the patterns of the mark. “I will never harm you. Now tell me, do you know who you are to me?”

Kyungsoo looked up meeting the brown gaze. The soft eyes were warm yet almost inhuman. Was he really expected to bond with that creature? He did not know what to do or say. He never had a lover before, nor did he have a place to call home now.

“You said it. I am supposed to be your mate” Kyungsoo said unsure. He did not understand the question and what was expected of him. “But I have a strange feeling that it might not be that simple” He added curious to know more. Maybe there was a way out, although he doubted that he would take it. That song he heard, it was too sad to ignore. He wished to erase away that sorrow even if it meant staying with that beast. 

Jongin chuckled softly stepping away letting go of the soft neck. Suddenly, Kyungsoo felt cold where the long fingers used to caress.

“Do not be scared” Jongin said turning back into his wolf form. It was not painful despite the bone cracking sounds during the process. “All I ask is for you to not be scared of me and stand by my side” He said walking deeper in the woods with Kyungsoo right by his side.

Kyungsoo did not know what was waiting for him in the heart of those woods but he knew it was a new beginning that he never expected to have. They walked for hours. Kyungsoo wrapped safely in his red cape with Jongin walking close to his side.

They went between high trees, higher than Kyungsoo ever saw. They crossed impetuous rivers. They met curious animals along the way. And finally, the trip ended as they crossed a moon gate in the heart of the forest. Kyungsoo arched a brow wondering why they would cross that gate instead of just getting around it. His question was quickly answered because they stepped in the wolf’s realm.

The wolf’s realm.

They were no longer in the forest but at the top of massive steps leading to luxurious gardens. Stone giants stood at the end of the stairs akin to silent everlasting guardians. There were mountains and hills surrounding a stunning castle that was at the very center of the gardens.

The wolf walked beside him used to the surroundings. It did not impress him in the slightest unlike Kyungsoo who looked everywhere, afraid to miss something.

“Where are we?” Kyungsoo asked voice filled with curiosity. If he did not know any better, he would think that they stepped in the Heavens.

“Home” The wolf answered simply guiding Kyungsoo to the castle where they were welcomed by a row of servants, all bowing down low to them. And at the end stood Chanyeol with his bright smile and sparkling eyes.

It was another story to tell.

“Home” Kyungsoo repeated stunned. But all the tales he read, all of the poems he heard, never one mentioned such a place. Never one told that the chosen one would be a mate instead of a prey.

Maybe he could stay, even if it was just to explore that new world. He strangely felt at home and at peace there.

**Fin**


End file.
